Childhood friendship to grown up love
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: What if Thor had come to earth once before and made friends with a little girl? Dont' know if I'll keep this one. Please tell me what you think so I know if this is a keeper or trash. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

I had given up on finding my sister and began heading for home when I noticed a figure lying in the grass over by the large oak tree. Wondering who they were I walked over to them. Finding them to be a little boy with blonde hair. Being a 9-year-old girl I couldn't help but giggle at him. Which caused him to open his blue eyes and sit up in surprise. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He demanded. "Huh? What am I doing here? My mom and dad own this area. See?" I asked as I pointed to the large mansion down the hill. "That's where my family lives. I'm Tear. Who are you?" He looked like he was about to call me a lair when I heard, "SIS!" Turning my head I waved to my older double as she ran up to me. Her green eyes glitter with joy as she stopped in front of me. "Alex is coming home tonight! Mom just told me." She said very fast causing me to almost miss it. "Really? Alright!" Alex is our older brother by one year. He broke his leg a week ago but the doctors noticed something was up with him so they kept him longer. "Who's Alex?" The boy asked. "He's our older brother. He's finally coming home from the hospital." I explained. "Sis, who's he?" I had no answer for my sister. "I'm Thor. Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Dark. How'd you get here? No one's come in since early this morning." Sis asked. "I don't have to tell you." Thor turned from her. I giggled at them because of how alike they were. "Hey Thor. Wanna come to our house? Mom's got some brownies in the over and I bet they are just about ready to eat." I asked. "What are brownies?" Thor asked. I looked at sis and she gave me a confused look. "Well come on and you can try some." Sis grabbed Thor wrist and I followed after the two while sis dragged him to the mansion.

"Do you really have to go Thor?" I was sad when he told us he had to go so I volunteered to walk him out. "Yes, I need to go home." He answered. "Tear, I'm sorry I was rude to you before." He said as we stood in the front doorway. "That's ok Thor. Hey, if you come back tomorrow maybe you can meet Alex. He'd like to meet you." I had added the last bit when I noticed that Thor looked a little uncomfortable. "I can't Tear. I have to go home and stay there for a really long time. It's what my father and I agreed too." He told me. "Oh. Well when you can come back will you visit?" He seemed to brighten at that question. "Yes. I'll come find you when I can come back." I gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Strange thing was he didn't seem grossed out by it. In fact he blushed a little. "See you later Thor." I called as I watched him walk away from my home.

That was years ago. I never did see him again. Sis tried to convince me that he was an imaginary friend I had made up after dad started telling us stories again but I didn't believe her. I know Thor was really and that I will see him again. However until that time I had to focus on school, training, and most important of all family; for not three years after meeting Thor my parents were killed. Alex kept everyone from separating us until he was old enough for sis and me to live with him (as long as someone came by once a week to make sure we were being well looked after). They meant well but those government people really need to learn to back of a lot!

Waking to a pair of green eyes I sighed. "Nightmare again sis?" I asked Dark, my twin. "Yeah. Same one too." She answered. Sitting up with her I gave her my tightest hug. "It's over sis. You don't have be scared anymore." By that I meant the death of our parents. They had been murdered and both sis and I had seen the whole thing. "I know sis. But I can't help it. I sometimes feel like they're right outside the bedroom door." She explained. Carefully pushing off the covers I helped her out of bed and into the bathroom. "Come on sis. You know a good 20-minute soak in a warm bath is the cure for this." I set about gathering her fave bath stuff while she filled the tub.

"Another nightmare?" Alex asked while pushing his dark bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah. I wish they would stop for her like they did me." I sighed as I watched my older brother. He was the only one out of the three of us to have dark brown hair. He had let his grow this year because his boyfriend commented about liking it long. Yeah my brother is an open gay and sis and I are very happy for him. But back to my brother. His sea green eyes flicked over a few stories in the paper before shifting to me. Another thing Alex has that sis and I don't is tanned skin. But then again he always was better at tanning then us. "I have to work late tonight and Johnny's asked me to meet him for drinks. Think you can handle Dark?" He smirked while asking that and I chuckled. "Yeah we should be alright. The two of us can cook plus we have money for take out. Maybe we'll see a movie or go for drinks ourselves." I answered before peeking in the frige. "Cool. I'm on my way out now. See ya." Alex kissed my forehead before heading for the door. "Later!" I called, hearing sis do the same from the tub.

"Really sis Johnny needs to reveal to the world that he is with Alex. Otherwise our brother is going to get hurt." Having to listen to Dark going on about our brother's boyfriend really wasn't what I had hoped to talk about after the movie we had just seen. "Sis what would you say if I told you I want to cut my hair?" Ok not the best subject I could come up with but it seemed to work. "How short?" Sis asked. "I don't know." I answered. I hadn't cut my hair in years. It was almost past my butt now. Sis however had cut her hair so it ended just along her jaw line as well as dyed one half of her bangs red. "Short would look really nice on you sis. Maybe to your ears and layered. Yeah that could work for you." She suggested. "Sounds like a nice look. Too bad no one's open who can cut it right now." I sighed. "Yeah. Oh well. What do you wanna do now sis?" I was about to answer when I caught site of something. It was a blonde guy wearing some kind of armor disappearing around a corner. "Sis did you see that?" I asked her. "See what?" Dark asked. "Come on. Just follow me and you'll find out." I told her as I ran after the figure.

"Sis we've been running around for hours. What are you after?" She asked. "I was sure I saw them go this way." I couldn't believe I had lost them. Whoever they were. "Alright sis I think we should head home. Cause clearly you aren't thinking clearly." Sighing I almost agreed with her before hearing the sound of something hit the ground. Something metal. Turning my head to the far wall I spotted what looked like a silver helmet. I couldn't help myself. I just headed right over to it and picked it up. It was very well made with wings on the top. One on either side. "Wow. Thing some actor dropped it?" Sis asked as she looked at it from over my shoulder. "Sis I think this dropped out of the sky." Dark laughed at that. "Yeah sure sis. And Thor is real. Come on sis! How could that have fallen from the sky and still be in one piece? The metal's not really that thick and it's not even dented. No way it fell. Maybe a cat knocked it over." She tried to brush off. "Thor is real and this did fall from the sky. I don't care what you say I know it's true." I tell her as I tuck the helmet into my bag. "Come on sis. Let's go home."


	2. A deal with the devil back fires

Ok people looks like this one may be staying after all.

I have to begin this one though by saying sorry to the people that find it hard to read my story/stories because I don't start a new paragraph every time someone opens their mouth. I care more about writting the story then I do about things like paragraphs. Which I know can be a bad thing for you readers but hey, at least the story's good right? Right?

Anyway just an fyi Thor and Jane are not together in this. Let's just say she had feelings for him because he was new, strange, hot but after a while he no longer was new, she got use to his strangeness, and she met someone else. Sorry to all Thor/Jane fans but I need her out of the way.

I think that's everything. Please enjoy and keep letting me know if this is a keeper or trash. Oh and if you want to suggest something for the story or comment on something you would like to see more or less of then by all means feel free to do so. It might help beat back writer's block for me.

* * *

><p>Sis had gone to bed an hour ago and Alex hadn't returned from drinking with Johnny. I would've been worried about that; about my brother being out so late, drinking with one of the city's most reckless guys to ever walk the earth. But instead I was focused on one thing. The helmet. I had looked up helmets on line and found only a few that came close to it. But it still didn't answer the question of where it came from. "I'll find out. One way or the other." I promised myself.<p>

I jerked awake at the sound of the smoke detector going off and two drunken males laughing. Sighing I forced myself to leave my bed and went to the kitchen where my brother and his boyfriend were laughing with a piece of burning bread on the table. Quickly fetching the water pitcher from the frige I dumped it over the fire and gave the two guys an annoyed looked. "It's only 4 in the morning you two. Why can't you two just have sex loudly in your room instead of burning food?" I asked them, getting only louder laughs in return. As I walked by him I made sure to hit my brother up side the head with the pitcher before filling it and putting it back in the frige. "You're just mad cause you ain't been laid." Johnny commented in a slightly slurred voice. "No. No don't get her started. She's waiting for her friend to come back to do that." I gave my brother such a heated death glare that it was a wonder why he didn't burst into flames. Johnny was howling with laughter. "Yeah well better then being a closet gay hero who doesn't even have the guts to tell his sister about his boyfriend!" I snapped before turning and heading back to my room. The two were dead silent, signaling that I had hit a nerve as I shut my door. Taking a seat on the bed I picked up the helmet from my nightstand and turned it around a few times. (I don't know if you worked it out or not but my brother's boyfriend is the famed Human Torch of the Fantastic Four. Though if you ask me it should be Fantastic Three with Johnny being the annoying tag along.)

The noise in the kitchen had moved to Alex's bedroom before stopping all together, telling me the two had finally fallen asleep. I on the other hand was fully awake and studying the helmet, even though by now I knew every inch of the damn thing. "Naughty little thing." Hearing a male voice suddenly speak made me whip my head up so fast that I nearly fell over as a result. The voice had come from a guy with short black hair wearing a long green coat. I couldn't tell must else about him since he was standing just out of reach of the light. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" I demanded of him. He just chuckled at me as he looked me over. "Answer me!" I snapped at him. "Best to watch who you order around little girl." He warned as he raised his right hand, which began gathering some kind of green energy. "I do have the right to know who I am speaking to in my own bedroom." I pointed out. To which he chuckled and lowered his hand, the energy disappearing. "Very well then. Since you put it that way I will tell you. My name is Loki. And that little item you hold in your hands belongs to my brother Thor." Hearing Thor being mention made my heart leap. "Thor? Does that mean he's in the city?" I asked, hoping against hope to see my friend again. "So you know my brother? Interesting. To answer your question no he's no long here. He left many hours ago, to where I haven't the faintest." Something about the smirk he wore told me he was lying but I found myself fighting another part of me that just wanted to glomp him. "He left without his helmet? Kind of odd don't you think?" Loki shrugged. "Personally it's a wonder he doesn't forget his head some times." Studying the way he stood, the way he spoke and most of all the way his smirk just kept growing I knew with out a doubt that he was going to twist things his way. So rather then keep going with his little game I jumped ahead of him. "What do you want?" This seemed to surprise him. "Are you always this blunt?" He asked, seemingly amused by me. "Skip the chat and get to the point. What do you want?" This caused his smirk to grow so much it was a wonder it didn't cover his whole face. "I can help you reach Thor. But only if you do something for me."

Turning the vial over in my hand I knew better then to trust what Loki had said about it. He had claimed it was some kind of medicine that Thor refused to take. I knew that meant it was deadly for him. But if it meant I would see Thor I would play along until Loki fulfilled his part of the deal. Hearing my sister's bedroom door open I tucked the bottle in my pocket and grabbed my empty plate. "Morning." I greeted her as she sat down at the table. "Hm." She mumbled in response. I was glad she hadn't had a nightmare last night. God only knows how she would've reacted to Loki. Setting her plate before her I quickly explained that I was going out and that Alex and Johnny were still in bed and she would have to fix them something to eat. After making sure she understood I grabbed my jacket and headed off to meet Loki.

I must've surprised Loki when I reached the part of the park he told me to meet him at. I had after all stopped off at a walk in hair salon and got my haircut as my sister had suggested I do. Loki's eyes had widened slight but only for a quick second. Then he reminded me of what our deal was before grabbing me and… I'm not sure if the right word is teleported or not but one second we're in the park and the next I'm standing next to the old oak tree where Thor and I first met. "He'll be here shortly. Don't forget our deal." Loki reminded me before disappearing. With a sigh I took a seat under the tree and looked at the mansion I use to call home. The vines that had once decorated the sides now nearly covered the whole mansion. The grass was almost tall enough for me to disappear into, and I'm at least 5'7. My mother's beloved blue roses hadn't been tended to since her death. And my dad's collection of statues and his face fountain had fallen into ruin long ago. Who knows how bad the inside of the mansion is. Six tons of dust, cobwebs, and animals. The paint peeling off the walls and ceilings. The carpets molding while the hard wood floors rot away. It had once been a thing of beauty. Not it's nothing but a home for ghosts. I wiped away the tears that began to fall as I thought about how all the hard work my parents had put into that place had been for nothing.

It was an hour later that someone showed up. And to my surprise it was the very armored person I had been chasing the other day. Taking in his appearance I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Though he was older I could still see the boy he once was. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" This time around he didn't demand answers. "My name's Tear. And it's been a long time Thor." I answered. He seemed stunned by the answer. "Tear? Is that really you?" I guess I had changed more then I thought I did between now and then. "Yeah it's me alright. You look great Thor." I had no idea what to say to the guy. 11 years had past since I last saw him and I had been so focused on seeing him again that I didn't think about what I would say when I saw him. "I've been coming here every day looking for you. What happened to your home?" He asked. Glancing at the mansion I sighed heavily. "Three years after you left mom and dad were killed. Alex kept us together but we couldn't stay here anymore. We moved to the city once Alex was old enough to look after sis and me." I explained. "I'm sorry to hear that Tear. I remember your parents fondly." I just shook my head and smiled at him. "Here, I think you dropped this yesterday." I removed his helmet from my bag. "So that's what became of it. Thank you for returning it Tear." I handed him his helmet and debated with myself about the vial. "Thor I have to warn you about something." Guess what side won! Taking out the vial I passed it to him. "What is this?" He asked. "Your brother Loki wanted me to trick you into drinking it." For some reason hearing the name Loki seemed more important to him then the vial. "You've seen my brother?" He asked. "Uh yeah not that long ago. Why do I get the feeling that there's a lot to this that I'm unaware of?" I asked. Thor went to speak when another voice beat him to it. "Oh Tear. You naughty little girl. You tattled on me." I twisted and turned looking for him but I couldn't find Loki. "I figured you were trying to hurt Thor so I just played along till I could warn him about you." I heard him chuckle somewhere close by. "Well Tear since I can't trust you enough to do your part of the deal I guess you leave me no choice." I was suddenly pulled back against a body. "I'll just have to take you until you learn your lesson." With that said there was a flash of light and a feeling in the pit of my gut that this was just the beginning of something I could never have imagined as a child.


	3. Where's Tear?

This chapter starts from Alex's pov.

Opening my eyes slowly I held back a groan as I forced myself to sit up. My head was pounding like a heavy metal concert was going on inside it and I had a really bad taste in my mouth. Looking to my right I found Johnny right where I left him. Clinging to my hips like his life depended on it. Always amazed me how he seemed to sleep better when I shared his bed. But pushing that thought aside I carefully pulled away from him and headed for the bathroom to both relieve myself and to get the Advil for both me and Johnny.

Dark thankfully stuck to her room after fixing the two of us something to eat and telling me where Tear was. That meant both our heads would recover from the hang over we had and that I could talk to him about something important. "It's nice to be able to sit like this. Not have to have other guys around just so people don't know the truth about us. No siblings teasing us. Just you and me." I commented with a smile. Johnny gave me a grin. "Yeah. This is the kind of thing I miss when you're not there. When I have to be with the team." I reached over and gave his hand a tight squeeze. "You know Johnny, it doesn't have to end if you don't want it too." I tell him. "What do you mean babe?" I smirked at his question. "Johnny … Man this was easier in my head." Johnny raised a brow but didn't say anything. "I'll just get it over with. Johnny, marry me." It hurt when Johnny ripped his hand away from mine but I knew it was from shock. "What? Marry?" I waited as he collected himself. "Alex you do know what it would mean if we got married. Everyone would know about us." He pointed out. "Well yeah but I don't care about that. I'm sick of hiding. I want people to know that you are capable of being loved as a person not some superhero hottie. Which you are by the way." He chuckled at the wink I sent his way but the smile faded all too soon. "Alex marriage is huge. It's … like finding out you have a power. At first it's cool, and you just want to show it to the world. But then you start to realize just how dangerest it really is. And no matter how hard you try to keep things perfect you know that in the back of your mind all it takes is one moment to ruin everything." By the time he stopped talking I wasn't sure what was hurting more, my head or my heart. "So what are you saying? That you want me to stay in the shadows?" I asked. "Alex it's not like that." I stood quickly causing my chair to hit the ground but not caring. "Whatever. You should be getting home now Johnny. Before anyone starts suspecting anything." With that said I turned on my heels and went to Dark's room.

Rather then answer her questions as to why I was in her room and not hanging out with Johnny I challenged her to a round of Mortal Kombat, which quickly became four hours worth of battles. That got her to forget all about Johnny. That and bring out her mean side.

"Sis, you really need to learn to lighten up." I complained as I rubbed my left arm where she had beaten it every time she lost a round. "Sorry Alex. Guess we should move on to a coop game before I brake something." Dark began looking through her games before glancing at the clock. "That's odd. Tear should've been home by now." She was right. Tear doesn't normally spend too long out unless with one of us or calling. "Where'd she go?" I asked. "She never said. But I got the feeling she was meeting someone and for some reason I started thinking about the mansion." _The mansion? If Dark started thinking about the old place then that must mean that Tear was thinking about it. But why? Could she have gone back there?_ "Dark forget the game. Just grab your coat and let's go find Tear."

Seeing the mansion in such ruin tore at my heart but I pushed that aside. "Alex she was here. Over by the tree. Hey! Who's that?" Looking at the oak tree I spotted what she was talking about. There was a man standing by the tree. "Let's go see what he has to say about Tear."

"Hey you." Dark called to the guy when we were only a few feet from him. The guy had blonde hair and was wearing armor of some kind. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked him. "My name is Thor and … wait are you Dark?" He answered/asked as his eyes went from me to Dark. "Yeah. Wait no way. You can't be the same guy." Dark was shaking her head like she was trying to free it of something. "What's wrong sis?" I asked her. "Alex I think this is the guy sis and I met as kids. I thought she made him up though." Dark answered. "So you are the brother Tear told me about? I'm glad I could finally meet you." Now I was shaking my head, trying to gather my thoughts. "Where's Tear?" I asked Thor. His face dropped and a look of guilt took over. "I'm sorry. My brother has taken her." I was beyond mad. And so was Dark. "Sis trusted you! How could you let him take her!" She demanded. "Tear was warning me about my brother when he appeared and took her. I didn't realize he was here until he had already taken her. I promise you I will find her." Though Thor sounded like he meant it I didn't care. "And we should trust you? Tear trusted you and look what happened to her." I snapped. "Alex standing here arguing with the guy isn't going to find Tear. Let's forget about him for now and get out there." Dark suggested. "Yeah let's go." I took all of three steps before turning and glaring at Thor. "If she's hurt or I see you anywhere near here I swear I will kill you." I warned.

"Alex that might have been a little harsh." I sighed and stared at her. "I mean he did want to help and he may be the only one that has any idea where she could be. Maybe he should help." I sighed again before speaking. "Dark we know nothing about the guy other then that one day you two spent with him 11 years ago. A person can change in that time and the last thing I was is to trust the guy and it to blow up on us later. We're better off with out him." Dark nodded in understanding. "See if you can pick up on Tear. Maybe you'll see something useful." I suggested. Dark shut her eyes and I waited. Her face slowly twisted as if she was struggling with something and a small whimper of fear left her lips. "Dark?" I called to her before reaching out and grabbing her arm. The sudden contact of my hand shocked her enough for her to snap out of whatever she was seeing and opened her eyes. "She… She's in some kind of fancy room. Though the walls look like old concrete or something, same with the floor or what little wasn't covered with rugs. Might be an old factory or a basement." Thinking over her description I nodded. "So we might be looking at the old north end or the docks. Let's start with the north end. That seems like the most likely place since it's mostly empty all the time." I had no idea what to expect when we got there or if we ran into Thor's brother, but I wasn't going to sit on my butt doing nothing while my family was in danger.


	4. Loki's amused

Tear's POV

Opening my eyes I glanced around. I was on a four-poster bed with what seemed like deep green silk curtains and covers. Pulling open the curtains I glanced around the room I was in. No windows, dark rugs on concrete floor, a wardrobe in the far corner of the room, an oak desk in the other corner, and a large bookcase that covered the wall right next to the large door. "Door!" I leapt off the bed and race to the door. Only to end up flat on my face as something tighten around my left ankle. Looking down I was shocked to see it bound by a thin silver chain. Twisting around I tugged at the chain in a vain attempt to remove it. "Great. I finally find Thor only for his brother to take me prisoner. Guess I should just be happy that I'm still alive." I mumbled before flopping onto my back. I quickly jumped up and bit back a scream as Loki seemed to just appear above me. "You think to grimly Tear. I have no intention to harm you." He said as he walked around me towards the desk. "Then why chain me up?" I demanded. "Tear this is a punishment. After all you broke your word after I had fulfilled my end of the deal." I swear I wished I had heat vision or something so I could kill the guy and free myself. "You were trying to harm Thor! I wasn't going to let you." I snapped at him. "Tear you know nothing about us. Nothing about what we are or what we can do. If I really wanted to hurt my brother I would've done more then give you a vial of sleeping tonic." This surprised me. "You wanted him asleep?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. "Yes. I want you to put him to sleep so I could bring him here to talk." I glared at him. "What about?" He just grinned at me. "About the lies our father told us. He has no idea the secrets our father has kept. I have to warn him not to trust him." I shook my head at him. "I am to take your word for it? I don't believe you Loki." His grin faded slightly before morphing into a smirk. "I'm sure you'll come to see the truth. For now you will remain here. Don't worry I'll look after you. I always did want a pet." He laughed at he said the last bit. "Go to hell Loki!" I yelled and climbed back onto the bed, pulling the curtains back in place so I couldn't be seen. Searching my pockets I was annoyed to find my cell phone gone. _Knowing my luck it wouldn't work anyway._ I sighed and flopped back onto the pillow.

Poking my head out I did a quick check of the room. Loki was gone but there were four books on the floor near the bed. "He left me reading material?" Slipping off the bed I looked over the covers. There was a mystery novel, a horror novel, a mythology book, and a self-help book for lairs. "He thinks he's funny." I kicked away the self-help book and picked up the mythology one, taking notice of the red ribbon acting as a bookmark for one page. "What does he want me to read in here?" I wondered as I opened to the marked page. "Oh he can't expect me to buy this!" The page was all about Norse gods and the pictures of Loki and Thor showed the very two I knew. My captor and my friend. I dropped the book and grabbed the mystery novel before climbing back onto the bed.

My heart was pounding as I hid under the covers. Licking my dry lips as my eyes flashed over each word on the page. I had no idea where Loki could've gotten such a great book but I sure as hell wasn't going to leave it here when I finally get out of here. "Looking towards the grandfather clock Sally took notice of the strange writing just under the hands. Moving forward she pulled out her note pad to see if they matched the writing she had found at the park mere hours ago. Blast! She cried, as she found no matches. Flipping to a blank page she quickly copied the writing, knowing she would need it at some point." I turned the page. "Tucking away her note pad into her messenger bag Sally headed for the master bedroom where the murder was said to take place." Suddenly I jumped off the bed. Reason? LOKI GRABBED MY LEG FOR FUN! I gave him my best death glare as he laughed at me. Half of me thought to throw the book at him but I REALLY wanted to know what happened next. "Having fun are we?" He asked as he got control of himself. "I would be if I could kill you." I growled at him. Loki smirked at me before looking to the books. He chuckled at seeing the self-help book had been moved to his desk but seemed to be displeased that the mythology book was just laying open on the floor. "Not a fan of gods?" He asked. "I know enough about the gods. I'm just not a fan of you trying to manipulate me into being your puppet." Loki let out a small sigh before picking up the book and setting it on the bed. "This is the truth. Nothing more." I rolled my eyes at him. "Well if it is the truth then it means you can't tell the truth cause it goes against what you are. That means you have to be lying to me now." He took a moment to think that over before laughing. "You know you surprise me. I hadn't expected a human to be so clever. Are you sure you won't reconsider? I can make it worth your while." He offered. "I have no reason to trust you Loki. Everything about you screams lair and keeping me here isn't helping your cause." I got a small nod for that. "I guess not. But you know if you agree to help me I could give you what you want now and then I won't be able to go back on my word later." _Does he think me stupid or something?_ "Anything given can be taken away. No matter what it is, when it is given, or the deal. You would make sure there are strings attached that would allow you to take it back and watch as I suffer for it." He sighed. "Talking to you reminds me so much of talking to Thor. I'll let you think on the offer." He then disappeared. "Go to hell Loki. I'm sure there's a throne there for ya." I grumbled before climbing back onto the bed.

Peeking out from behind the curtains I did a scan of the room before climbing off the bed and went over to the desk "There has to be a way to remove this chain some where in the room." I had to bend over the desk to search the drawers since they were beyond the limit of the chain's length.

I had just shut the third drawer when Loki's voice broke the silence. "Lost something have we?" I ended up on my butt after pushing myself off the desk. I growled at him with a dark glare. "Yeah, my freedom!" I snapped. "Now you may have your freedom back once you learn not to break your promises." I rolled my eyes at him, walked over to the bed, and sat on it. "Do you truly believe I would make it so easy for you to get out of here?" He asked me. "Can't blame a girl for trying. After all you're no help." I got a smirk for that. "Why do you seem to take so much pleasure out of this? What about me is so amusing to you?" I had to know. After all if he is a god then why do I seem to have his interest? "That is a good question. Part of it is the way you think. Then there is the way you act." His smirk grew and his eyes seemed to spark with something I couldn't recognize. "You act tougher then you truly are towards me as you wait for my brother to come save you. In a way you are much like a princess in a fairy tail." I flew off the bed and was annoyed when Loki vanished from my reach and reappeared out of my reach. "DAMN YOU!" This caused him to laugh. "Well now. I wasn't expecting such a reaction. Do not like to be called princess?" Even in rage I couldn't break the damned chain that was holding me back. "That is another thing that amuses me about you. You are hard to predict. I pride myself on knowing what everyone will do and when they do it. Yet with you I find myself being proven wrong about you many times. Can you blame me for find this fascinating?" I went to answer him when a sound much like that of rocks breaking and falling cut me off. "What?" Loki asked before the doors burst open.

All right people I know you hate the Mary-Sue names of the two girls which is why I am going to change them. However if you have a better idea PM me with your suggest and I shall (as soon as I learn how to do it) post a poll for all of you to vote on. Please PM me so that I can fix this annoyance since it is the only one really that I will be able to fix for you. (Or at least the only one I can think of at the time.)


	5. Enter Black Mage

Keiya's POV

Little information about Keiya for ya.

Keiya a nineteen year old who had gone through high school with the twins. Many things come to the minds of those that know him when they think of Keiya. For starters his soft brown locks that he always keeps in a ponytail, his icy blue eyes with their friendly glow, his boyfriend's older brother that tries to kill him almost daily. But the one thing that truly stands out about him is his family's long-standing history with magic. Keiya trained only in offensive, or black magic. He mostly trained under his grand parents, but he does take weekly lessons for Doctor Strange. When Keiya isn't roaming the streets with his boyfriend, or running from his boyfriend's brother Keiya can be found in his room at the inn his family owns. The Temple Inn.

Now to the story.

Flipping through my aged book I couldn't help but let out a sigh of boredom. I have studied this book for the last month and a half strait and could quote it with out missing a single period. Throwing it aside I rested my head on my hands as I lay on my bed. "Gods. Why does math have to be so boring?" I mumbled as I heard my math textbook hit the floor. "Maybe I should see what the rest of the gang is up to." I then laughed as an idea came to me. "Or I could swing by Jake's place and let his brother try to tear me apart." Though it has been three years since Jake and I had not only started dating but also came forward to our friends about us Jake's brother still wants me dead. Thankfully my magic (and one bad ass friend/leader) have been able to keep him from murdering me. I jumped as my pocket suddenly began vibrating. "YAY! I got a call." I cheered before fishing my cell out and checking the ID. _Hm? The Commander's sister? How interesting._ I thought as I answered. "Black Mage here." I greeted, using my team name. "Sis has been kidnapped." I was on my feet before her words even clicked. "What?" I asked. "Remembering that friend sis and I had when we were kids? The one I said was made up. Turns out he isn't so made up after all and now the guy's brother has kidnapped her and Alex is on the war path." She explained. "I'll see what I can do to find her. Give you a call when I have her." I then hung up the phone and left my room. "Mom I'm going on. Search and rescue mission." I called as I passed the front desk. "Ok, just be back in time for dinner." She called to me.

It had taken me some time and a few spells but I managed to track her down to an old building two blocks from the docks. "Hm. No sign of a way to get to the lower level where she is." I mumbled to myself before grinning. "When one does not have a door one should MAKE a door." I said, quoting my cousin as I charged a lightning spell in my left hand and a fire spell in my right.

Ok so blasting the very ground under me wasn't one of my finer moves but hey! There was the door to the room the Commander was in. Throwing open the door I smiled at the two in the room. There was a dark haired guy dress in green standing on one side of a desk looking both shocked and slightly amazed. And then there was the Commander, giving me her "what the hell kept you?" look. "Someone call for a Black Mage and a rescue?" I asked with a smile. "Bout time. Get this chain off me!" She demanded. I took a minute to look over the chain once I was standing next to her. "Hm? Interesting. This is old magic the likes of which I have not seen out side my spell books." I mumbled to myself. "Can you get it off me?" she asked in that "do it or die" tone she normally saves for the Wolf. The guy in green chuckled at her question. "He may try all he wishes. But he'll never get it off." I smirked at him before snapping my fingers. With a small flash the chain was gone and he was staring at me in shock. "Do not be so quick to judge my magic. After all you are dealing with a master here." I laughed before standing. "Get us out of here." She demanded. "Ah, your wish is my command." I bowed before using the only teleportation spell I know of to get us back to my room. "Here. You best call you sister before your brother starts tearing the city apart looking for you." I handed her my cell before plopping down at my desk to email Jake.

I couldn't believe her explanation of what happened to her. Everything she had told me from her meeting Thor for the first time, to Loki's request, to the reunion with Thor, the kidnapping, and finally the things Loki was trying to convince her off sounded like something out of a fan fiction (A poorly written one at that) but I couldn't see any sign of trickery in her eyes. "Man. And here I thought these kind of things only happen in fantasy and to us magic users. To have this happen to you is freaky to say the least. You should contact Thor and let him know you're alright." I told her. She sighed heavily. "I would if I knew how. I mean it's not like I know the guy's cell number. Then again I don't think he knows how a cell phone works." I sighed. "Well then once your sister and brother are here I'll see if I can track him down with my magic." I offered.

After hearing so much about this Thor guy I was kind of excited for the chance to see what kind of guy he is. Not saying I was thinking of leaving Jake. I just want to know what makes him so special to the commander. "What about the team?" Her question caught me off guard. "Huh? Oh! Well Glitch is trying to get in touch with the wolves, Wings is out of the city with Wild dealing with models at Wild's fashion show, White Mage is visiting a old friend from public school in the near by town, and Slip Stream has a huge test to study for so she's out of reach until the end of the week." I answered, listing off every I know about the teams where abouts. She let out a heavy sigh. "So all I get to keep Loki off my back is Thor, one mage, a Shadow, and a over protective older brother? Wonderful." I couldn't keep the smirk from my face. My excitement would always grow whenever she would complain about what she has on her side even though she knows we're the best there is. "SIS!" We both turned and I dodged just in time as the Commander was tackled by her double with her brother running up behind her. "There you are. How'd you get-" Alex started before noticing me. "Oh. The Mage. Been a while Keiya, how's your family?" He asked me. "They're good. As always." Alex nodded to me as the Commander shoved her sister off her and stood. "Thor should be here soon." Upon hearing those words Alex became enraged. "What! Why the hell is he coming here? That guy is nothing but bad news. I say forget about him and go back to a normal life." I've only seen Alex's temper once or twice in my life and the Commander more often then not would give in. But this time I watched as she stood her ground and argued with Alex that Loki will undoubtedly not let her go so easily and there for it's in her best interest to stick with the only person in the world that knows Loki best. Alex tried to find some kind of ground to argue on but everyone's fave twin butt in. "So what's the game plan? Have the team been called in yet?" She asked. "Most of the team are out of town at the moment so it will take time before we can start a true game plan. However Glitch and the wolves are in town so we at least have all the brains and brawn. Plus with Black Mage we have some magic, you are our spy and sneak attack expert, and Thor…well I think he'll be the ace up our sleeve if our backs end up against the wall. So we aren't helpless." I was about to add that I could easily contact Elle and tell her to use her magic to get her back to us when a very stunning blonde man landed three feet from us and quickly made his way to the Commander. "Tear!" He cried as he embraced her. "I'm fine Thor. I'm not as helpless as some people might think." She said as she pulled away. "Loki didn't do anything to hurt you did he?" Thor asked. "No he seemed more interested in annoying me for his own amusement. Oh Thor this is Keiya. An old friend of mine He's going to be aiding me incase Loki isn't done with me yet." The Commander explained with a quick wave to me. "Hey sis I think it's time we dropped the nicknames. After all if we plan on bring hell to Loki for kidnapping you he should know what your real name is." The Commander smiled at her sister. "I couldn't agree more sis. And we will bring hell." Thor looked between the two with an adorable confused look. "What does she mean Tear?"

All right people this is the last time Tear and Dark will be used as the main girl and her twin's names. Well at least used like they are their names. I shall be posting a poll with some name pairs for you to vote on right away. Please remember that the quicker you vote the quicker I can get the next chapter typed and posted. Thanks for giving this story a chance even though it had Mary sue names. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (as well as my attempt at making fun of myself) and that I can continue to bring read worthy stories to you the fans.


	6. Team Meeting Part one

Tear's POV

Brushing back my hair I fixed Thor with a playful smile. "Tear and Dark are nicknames our parents came up with when we were little that we've kept to this day. My real name is Rose and my sister is Sarah." It felt good telling him. Don't know why though. "Rose? Why did you not tell me your real name when we first met?" A question I had foreseen. "I was a kid Thor. Why would I think to tell you my real name when everyone else was going by my nickname?" "As much fun as this is we really should get out of the open. I suggest going to Glitch's base so we can work out some kind of game plan." Nodding to Keiya and ignoring Alex I grabbed Thor's hand and head for Glitch's place.

Even though I've seen it enough times it's still weird seeing Glitch float around the large computer room on that chair of hers. The thing hangs off a metal arm and moves all over the room so she can get to any one of the 300 screens along the one wall. "Welcome back Commander." She greeted me as she came down. Glitch, known to the world as Amy is a 20 year old who from the moment she could walk and talk was proven to be a total genius in all things tech. Since she normally deals with computers and problems that are connected to them she is usually dress in simple jeans and a plain white long sleeve shirt with her blonde hair cut to her shoulders and her sky blue eyes looking out from behind round glasses.

After explain everything to her we awaited her comments. Amy let out a sigh and wiped off her glasses before putting them back on. "This is what I get for wishing for something more in my life." She mumbles before getting back in her chair. "I shall alert the wolves that we are facing a code red foe and they should come here. I shall also contact my sister and see if she and Wild can come back early." Glitch and her chair were then lifted off the ground. "Nice talking to you too Glitch." Sarah joked. I bit back a giggle at the look of amazement on Thor's face as he watched Glitch move to the far top computer screen. "The wonders of Glitch and her lab." I mused.

Two hours later this was heard through out the lab. "NIGHTWOLF YOU EVEN TRY TO THROW THAT AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" As per normal Nightwolf (Aka Timber Nightwolf) was trying to rip Keiya apart after said mage grabbed his younger brother and greeted him as he always greets him, with lots of tongue. "Then keep that mage away from him." Came Nightwolf's snarled reply. "Get over it Nightwolf. Jake's gay and there's nothing you can do about it." I sent a glare at Sarah to let her know she wasn't helping in the lest bit before sighing. _Why must he always do this to me? _I wondered before giving him a right hook to the jaw. With a snap of the head that must've hurt like hell he dropped to the floor; for all of two seconds. A roar of rage and we were soon wrestling on the floor. "Whoa there Thor! Best not to do that." Sarah quickly stopped Thor from coming to my rescue. "What do you mean?" With a sigh Sarah explained to Thor how Nightwolf and I often fight at random times and how each fight always ends the same way. With the two of us laughing and him listening to my orders. And sure enough 30 minutes later Nightwolf was on him back I was sitting on his chest and we were both laughing. "Incase you are wondering Thor yes she is crazy." Keiya joked while standing behind his boyfriend. "Leave the two of them alone." I ordered Nightwolf once we were both back on our feet. He growled but obeyed, walking over to where Amy was standing. "Damn Commander. I thought for sure there'd be blood that time." Commented Jake. "Would've been his. And will you guys stop calling me Commander!" I was sick of the nickname. I am no leader. "YES COMMANDER!" Came the mocking shouts of not just Jake and Keiya, but Amy, Alex, and Sarah. "I hate you." They just laughed at me. "You have strange friends Rose." Thor commented. "Yep. They're nuts and I'm insane for having them as friends." I laughed before hearing, "AWOOO! So where's the party and who's crashing?" A cross between a sob and a laugh left my lips before I turned to the speaker. And nearly wished I was dead. In came Wild and Wings arm in arm towards me. However that wasn't what had me longing for death. No! What had mean longing for death was the fact that Wild, while grinning like mad was dressed in skimpy (and I mean SKIMPY) black leather clothes with fishnet stockings and high heel boots, while Wings was wearing almost the same but in white and she not only had a little more covered the Wild she at least looked embarrassed as hell about it. "And here we have another one of Wild's famous looks that just scream I-want-my-commander-to-kill-me along side her sweetheart Wings looking like she wants to disappear and never come back." Jake announced. I could hear Sarah laughing behind me and Alex trying not to join her. "Something wrong?" Wild asked before groping Wing's rear. "Two seconds." I warned cause Wild to pout. "You are just no fun." She then turned around, threw Wings over her shoulder and headed off to the bathroom. "And come right back! If I even think you two are doing it I'll break down the door and drag you out." I called to her retreating form.

And now some background on the 4 new characters.

Wings, better known to the world as Angel is the younger sister of Amy (by one year). A born good girl Angel rarely gets mad and when she does she's quick to say sorry and do whatever she can to make it up to the person she took her rage out on. She dreams of becoming a doctor one day and studies hard whenever she finds the time. She's modest about how she looks so she can often be found in a long white spring dress (if the weather allows it) and a demi jacket and her mid back length blond hair in a ponytail. Her girlfriend Wild tries to get Angel to open up to a more wild style but Angel clings to her clean looks and begs Wild to tone it down with her shows of love while they are in public. Angel met the twins at a bookstore while shopping with her sister and the four of them hit it off well. Soon becoming the brains and medic of the quickly growing group.

Wild, or rather Katana is a fun loving rich fashion designer that loves to push buttons if she can get away with it and things are serious. At only 22 Katana has lunched several fashion shows and clothing lines and begun work on getting a club for herself. Katana had been checking on one of the photo shoots for one of her clothing line when she spotted Angel across the street. Not wasting a moment she abandoned the shoot and offered Angel her bed. To which Angel turned dark red and refuse. Wasn't long after that that Katana not only managed to get Angel into her bed but also to agree to date her. Katana has shoulder length curly fire red hair and hazel eyes, clothes are usually whatever she feels she can get away with wearing. It was through Angel that Katana met the twins (Who she though at first were trying to steal Angel from her) and she soon became the team's wildcat with connection.

Nightwolf is the team's most difficult team member. His family didn't want him and his brother so Nightwolf ran away with Jake when Jake was only two years old. The two found some shelter from some hunters, but took a strong liking to the wolves that made their home not far from their new cabin home. Nightwolf ended up with the strongest bond with the wolves and began to hate those outside the pack. Wasn't till Rose and Sarah (coming only to drop off Jake's homework after he had gotten sick during high school) that Nightwolf had any form of contact with the world outside the forest. With pushing from his brother and the twins Nightwolf left the forest for the first time since her was six. Taking on the nickname Pack Leader Nightwolf became the team's strength and tracker. He wears torn or ripped jeans, a black muscle shirt, and sometime one can see a silver chain hanging from his neck. His once sandy blond hair had long since been bleached by the sun and his eyes appear more golden then brown.

Jake, Aka Shadow Pup is the only team member other then Keiya that loves to joke, prank, and laugh. If there's something funny on his mind or if it will cheer everyone up he'll share it with out care for looking stupid. His playful brown eyes remind people of a puppy wanting them to play while his chestnut brown locks hanging just a little past his chin. Garbed in lose fitting gray sweat pants and a black tank top Jake is ready for anything life throws at him. He had already known the twins from school (seeing how he had all their classes) but when he and his brother were introduced to the rest of the team he fell for Keiya right away. And with a little pushing from Sarah Jake had asked him out and has thus since never regretted it. Jake it the teams second in strength and tracking.

Now back to the story.

With Angel and Katana redressed I made quick work of explaining things to them. "Wow. So this Loki guy's the party crasher huh? Boy Commander, when you party you party hard." I gave Katana a small glare for that. "This does seem like it could be beyond our skill level. Maybe we should call in some help from outside the team." Angel suggested. "No. I don't want to get any more people involved then I have to. And right now I believe we can handle one guy." I assured her. "Yeah love don't you worry. Will have this guy locked up in time for our bath." Angel turned bright red and looked away from Katana who was smirking at her. "Enough! Put aside all thoughts of sex until we have dealt with the Loki problem." I ordered not only Katana, but also Jake and Keiya. "Oh boy. We're only five minutes into this meeting and she's already called for no sex thoughts. She's stressing." I heard Sarah mumble. "Sarah, please keep comments like that to yourself. Now anyone have a suggestion?" I asked while looking around at everyone. "Why not just hunt him down and beat him up?" Turned I smiled at the speaker. "Come now. The grown ups are talking." I joked to him.


	7. So what's the plan?

Angel's POV

When sis had called Katana and I back from L.A I was worried someone on the team had been hurt or killed. It was a relief to see most of the team gathered in sis's lab. But highly embarrassing to walk in to the room with them and a strange man wearing the clothes Katana had picked out for me. I love her I really do but she pushes me so hard sometimes to break out of my shell that I question why I stay with her. Then she smiles and I remember what I love so much about her.

Commander explained to us what had happened to her but I was finding it really hard to believe. Even after Jake and Keiya's costume party/bunny hunt at midnight in the middle of the city's club strip. But Commander's never lied to us about something as bad as this. She had only begun asking for suggestions when a young friendly voice suggested tracking down Loki and beating him up. Commander made a little joke to him about how the grown up were talking to which he just laughed and ran into her open arms. "Welcome back to the base Kid." Amy greeted him.

Kid, just a 12 old boy with short messy blond hair and sky blue eyes. A run away that hangs around with our team. Well, maybe it would be more right to call him a team member since he pulls his weight just as good as the rest of us. Or maybe that's just the effect those blue eyes have on me since I am the softie of the team.

"So Commander's got herself a stalker? Cool!" Kid was clearly excited by this challenge. "I give up!" Rose sighed. I think she was referring to telling us to stop calling her Commander. Can't be sure on that. "Maybe we could try luring him out." Amy suggested, trying to get us back on track. "Doubtful my brother would fall for a trap." I know he meant well, but Thor really is clueless about us. I guess Commander didn't get a chance to tell the tales of our adventure. "He didn't seem to think my magic would be able to best his, but it was." Keiya boasted. "Loki's never come across a team like this one. We'll have him caged so fast he'll be trying to work out how we did it for the rest of his life." Jake, ever the one to get ahead of himself over a victory not yet won was already bragging. "Maybe we should wait until we have at the lest met the guy before bragging." Commander nodded in agreement with Amy. But as per normal Jake just shrugged and let his attention drift away to Keiya's after-shave. _He really is as bad a Katana. No wonder Commander gets so stressed during these meetings. And with this whole Loki thing who knows if she'll be able to hold it together. Oh this could turn into another Luke episode if we aren't careful. I better talk to the team when she and Sarah aren't around._ "Alright for now we'll have to wait and see what move he makes. I guess I'm moving into the lab. Again." I tuned back into the world in time to catch Commander saying that. "I shall go make sure the room is ready for you as well as have one set up for Sarah, Alex, and Thor." Amy started to head towards the bedrooms when Alex snapped, "He is not staying here with us!" "Well where the hell is he going to stay?" Commander demanded. "Hell stick him with the wolves. Or better yet let the cat take him." He was suggesting Thor stay with either Nightwolf and Jake or Katana? _He must really hate Thor. But why? Just because his brother's after her doesn't mean he's a bad guy._ "But Alex Thor does know his brother and he may be able to protect the Commander should Loki make a move while we are all not expecting it." I point out in the hopes of stopping a fight. "Glitch go ahead and fix a room for Thor." Commander's orders are final with us. She tells us to do and we do it. "No Rose." All heads snapped towards Thor in utter shock. "I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your brother. If he wishes me to stay else where then I shall." _What a nice guy. He must really respect Alex or something if he's willing to do as he wishes._ "My home is opened to ya Thor." _Say what?_ I couldn't believe it. Katana was offering her place. "Thank you." _No. No no no no! I'm also staying with Katana and she has plans for us tonight. I know her place is huge but come on Katana! You always end up chasing me all over the place with that rope and … I can't even finish that sentence when I think it! Oh man. Thor is going to get a full view of us bare back._ To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement. I was horrified! "Wild I will say this only once. Don't you dare show him any of your games." The order was given slowly, as if Commander was talking to a child. "Relax Commander. Thor is in good company." _That's what we're afraid of._


	8. Thor's night at Katana's

Katana's POV

No idea why the Commander is so worry about what Thor will encounter while with me and my sweet Angel. After all I just want to get her in a bath and then into the closed space of my play room to shower her with loving touches and kisses. To ease those long arms and legs of her's with oils and rubs. Fill her lungs with her fave scents. And once that is done get her moan my name until her voice leaves her for a month. Really I just can't understand the Commander's worries. Oh well.

After getting Thor and my reluctant Angel home I gave Thor the basic tour, telling him where things were and answered his questions. Then Angel fixed us a late lunch and we sat around watching cartoons. Enjoying such characters as the Loony Toons, Dexter's lab, and even a little Johnny Test. Thor seemed to enjoy them the most since he hadn't ever seen cartoons. By the time all of the cartoons were ending Angel was nagging us to go outside for an hour. Normally I would find a way to stay in doors by taking her up stairs for a bit of wickedness but since Thor was with us I knew I had no choice but to go with her out side just to make her happy. Besides maybe if we play around outside a little she'll be more willing to do what I want tonight. After all I don't want her to fight me on it just because she's shy about enjoying the pleasures of our relationship.

"Katana please no! What if Thor were to walk in?" I had to roll my eyes at her. I had only just gotten her out of her underwear and yet she was fighting me with such a weak line. "Thor is two hallways away from us. The chances of him finding us are too low to worry about my love. Now stop fretting and start obeying." She looked like she had given in and that sigh supported my thoughts. So I had reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the item I had left there earlier. A nice new pair of handcuffs. However the moment she heard them click against each other she took one look at them and pushed me off. "KATANA NO!" She screamed before running, most likely with out knowing it out of the room and into the hall. "You are not getting away this time my sexy little Angel!" I called after her, not caring that it is hard to run in my newest dominatrix outfit.

I chased her through multiple hallways and rooms before she entered one room that I knew had no other door then the one she had entered. _Perfect. I'll cuff her to the bed and finally be able to taste her sweetness._ However cornering her on the bed proved to be a big challenge. For starters she would often avoid the bed if I was near or just quickly hurry over it, then there was the close calls with her almost getting out the door, and finally there seemed to be some bulky thing sitting on the one corner of the bed that I swore I didn't either buy or put there.

Finally I had her pinned to the bed. All other thoughts gone from my mind accept the body panting beneath me. My lips were only inches from her soft neck when a female voice cut through the air. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ASGARD ARE YOU TWO IMBICIELS DOING?" Twisting my head I gazed at the woman standing in the doorway, not recognizing her in the least bit. She had waist length black hair, tanned skin, and eyes that seemed to be flicking between red and stormy steely blue. "Huh?" Was all my lust-fogged mind was willing to let me say. "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT AND GO PUT SOME PROPER CLOTHES ON! YOU'RE WOMEN NOT BARBARIANS!" She then walked over to the bulky thing and wrapped her arms around it. It turning out to be Thor; we had been in his room he whole time. "Kellianna?" Thor seemed to be too stunned by what he had seen to say much of anything. "Shh. It's alright now Thor. I'm here and these women are leaving." She sneered at us. I would've said something back but I suddenly found myself on my butt. Angel was on her feet covering herself as best she could with the most alluring shade of red covering her face and neck. "I am so very sorry. This this wasn't suppose to happen. Please forgive us." It was cute how embarrassed she was by this whole thing. I took a better look at the woman before smirking at her. "You know, I have some leathers in my room. Perhaps you and Thor would like to join us?" Boy did she take that the wrong way. "No we do not now kindly go put on proper clothes." She snapped at me before turning her eyes to Angel. "Apology accepted...you aren't the one at fault here...your friend is." She glared at me at the end. I went to comment on her mood and how she must not have had a good lay in a very long time when Angel spoke up. "It's really not her fault. She's never had anyone to stop her before now." She then pulled me to my feet while some how remaining covered with nothing but her hands and arms. "Come on Katana. If you go back to your room I'll...let you use the leash." It took a second for that to click but when it did I bolted out of the room. The leash is my all time fave toy to use one Angel but she doesn't really like it all that much. So by the time she had joined me in my room I not only had the leash in my hands but the collar too, which I quickly slipped around her lovely neck before dragging her over to the bed.

Thinking back now as I lay next to my sleeping Angel I think about what Commander had said to me. Her growled warnings and dark glares telling me not to let Thor see anything she didn't want him too while in my care. _Seriously what was she so worried about? What could Thor see while with us?_


End file.
